


Mr Blue eyes

by levismoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, eruri - Fandom
Genre: ACWNR, First Time, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, attack on titan - Freeform, eruri - Freeform, how do I tag this omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levismoon/pseuds/levismoon
Summary: This story takes place a few weeks after ACWNR. I wanted to start from there since this is my first fic (not really my first fic but I’d say this is a serious one?. On my weeb days I used to write lot of shippy trash in spanish so I have some sort of knowledge..I have thousands of hcs about how they first met, and I wasn’t so sure about which one to pick for this but at the end I thought “go with the flow”..  Erwin acts like a total different person when they are alone. As for Levi, I went with what Isayama said about him being “pretty clumsy and awkward when it comes to affection”.. I hope I got their characterization right. I’m very sorry for possible typos, English isn’t my mother language so, feel free to correct me please, I want to learn!♥





	Mr Blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> * Cursive and Parenthesis are thoughts – Mostly Levi’s  
> * -actions-

 

           

 

_Mr Blue eyes... Always buried on those apparently important-looking files on his desk. Ever heard of an assistant, nerd?_

_What's with this uniform anyways?.. it's takes hell of time to put on and pull off.. and Mr nice smile here looks too big for it.._

_I wouldn’t mind pulling it off.._

 

Levi fumes… Erwin's office was too crowded. Mike, Nanaba and two others Levi didn't know.. Even Four eyes who wouldn't shut up for some reason. Levi was leaning against a bookcase while adjusting his cravat, he could see everyone in the office and thought about how noisy was getting in there.

He’s personally offended by Mr. Blue eyes, who was literally taking his time to speak

When Erwin finally looked up to everyone, he absently brushes a little strand of his hair out of his forehead with his finger

 

_His hair looks really soft._

_He probably uses conditioner made of angels or some shit._

_He probably cares too much about his appearance, what an idiot._ -Looks down at his nose- _Big.. actually it's pretty cute... Just shut up._

 

Levi shut his eyes and crossed his arms. _Damn it, what's wrong with me?.. I can’t get him out of my head.. he's so different.. Anyone who looks at me would think I might be the worst person in the world.. But him.. His smile is so warm I've never.._

clicks his tongue, annoyed at himself

 

_Hey, Erwin.. I  think you have pretty eyes..  we could get some tea?_

 

That's polite.. It's not that hard.. And it's not weird.. right?

 

_Yes it is weird.._

 

_... Ugh_

 

Before he could think anything else, Erwin was standing in front of him calling his name. Surprised Levi looked up to tall man. Everyone else was already gone

 

_..!?_

 

Erwin: Are you alright, Levi?

Levi: ..

Erwin: I was going to put these books where they belong?.. Right where you are standing, actually -smiles tenderly-

Levi: Oh..  I'm sorry

Erwin _:_ It's alright

Levi silently walks to the side because _holy shit_ , _Erwin is huge_

Erwin, Placing the books back in place: Are you sure you're alright?

Levi: Yeah.. it's nothing -clears throat-..Where did everyone go anyways?

Erwin: Free to go whenever they please?.. As I said, we have an important day tomorrow and it's alright to take the afternoon for themselves

Levi: yeah

Erwin: you're still here … is there something you want to share?

Levi: No, I... Aren't you going out as well?

Erwin: I can't. -Erwin goes back to his desk, bends over to shuffle through his papers- I need to fill these up. Don't really know how long is going to take me so, I’ll heading home for now

Levi: Too busy, uh?

Erwin: -He laughs and Levi dies a little- I can't complain

Levi: Let me help you then

Erwin: Oh, no –

Levi: C’mon.. That looks like too much for you to carry .. .. _I’m being ridiculous now, those are just papers.._

Erwin: Well, it’d be nice to have company –he says, and smiles at him- ... Thank you!

 

Tons of papers were splayed out on the desk, Levi was curious and each one of those papers had different names with photos of recruits that will be joining soon.

 

_Does he takes the time to check each one of them carefully?.. So dedicated… I wonder what he thought of me –_ he says as he picks up a pile Erwin handed him-

It was a long walk outside, Erwin in front. and Levi follows.

His lungs do a double-take at the sudden intrusion of commoner oxygen once they leave the building..

 

_Back to stale cigarettes_. _It smells like garbage out here_ he thought.. _Erwin’s office was pretty fancy..._

 

It didn’t take them too long to reach Erwin’s personal cart that was waiting outside. _He can afford a cart driver but not an assistant_?... Erwin interrupted his thoughts again

 

Erwin: Thank you for the help. -he says as he adjusts his bolo and looks down at Levi- Sorry, We could have gone for a drink instead

Levi: No worries..

Erwin: -chuckles-

Levi: ..What is it?

Erwin: it was patently obvious that you waited for me on purpose -he says conversationally-

 

Levi was glad he put the pile of papers down on the cart floor otherwise he'd have dropped them.

 

Levi: uh-.. what?.  

 

_how the hell did he.. nah… he’s joking_

 

Erwin: -laughs- There are better ways to court someone than by just staring, don’t you think?

Levi couldn’t say a word, he didn’t want to be his rude usual self.. He rubbed his neck and looked to the side.

Erwin: well.. If you ever want to try again, Levi –gets on the cart and adds- I’ll be seeing you tomorrow!

 

In the time it takes for Levi to keep it together again, Erwin’s cart has vanished in the distance..

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

Levi and Erwin didn't run into each other that day..

 

____________________________________________________

 

Neither the next one...

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

There were on expedition the 3rd day. The rain was unstoppable but luckily if was already afternoon and they didn’t run into any titans.

 

_Ewin: See you tomorrow_

_Was he just fooling around with me?.. Why didn’t I say anythin-.. Ugh. Just stop thinking about that. Focus. We’re outsid-_

 

A soldier shouted from behind him, new orders coming from Erwin “Let’s go back!, this downpour it’s making it impossible!, follow me!!“ Everyone gets in formation and start galloping their way back, Levi was far behind the group complaining as teardrops would fall into his eyes.

_This damn rain…_. _Don't trip on rocks. Don't trip on rocks. Don’t tri-.._ In the distance, Levi could get a glance of a building, it was abandoned, almost in ruins, but everyone was taking shelter under. When Levi arrived his horse stopped, someone took it but Levi didn’t pay attention, he abandoned that place swearing under his breath because he was complete wet and cold..

 

As Levi walked in taking his hood off, he skids on a puddle and flails into the aisle. Erwin was a few step away, he turned his head over and sees Levi sitting on the ground, he could read “embarrassment” written all over Levi’s face and couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.

 

_There he is.. Smiling again_

_His hair is all messed up.. Good to know I’m not the only one who will probably catch a cold.._ Levi lets out a dry “tch” as he manages to arrange himself into a casual pose and sit on a wooden box that was right by his side.

 

Levi: We have to stop meeting like this -Erwin walked up to him-

Erwin: We had, actually –walking up to him- until you tripped over yourself to greet me

Levi: I didn’t do that on purpose..

Erwin: I see…

 

_You’re killing me.._ Levi sulks and they stare at each other for a little while.

 

Erwin: Come get near the fire. Are you hungry? –he says as he walks out of the building taking his hood off- I’ll be right back

 

Levi looked at Erwin as he headed outside. Then stood up and sat near the fire as Erwin told him to do so, resting his back on the wall.

It didn’t take too long for Erwin to come back with two plates of soup and bread.

 

 Erwin:.-handing him a plate- Here…

 

As Levi takes it, he notices the scar on Erwin’s palm and trembles a little..   _I.. haven’t apologized.._ He thought, looking down immediately and taking a sip of his soup.

 

Without a warning, Erwin sits in the ground beside him, that took Levi off guard and almost chokes with the soup.. _he’s too damn close_ while Erwin lets out a little relaxed sigh and contemplates the fire.

 

Erwin: This is a nice spot.. Safe and warm. –he grins at Levi and notices there’s a bit of soup cream on his upper lip. He turns back to look at the fire-

 

_You’re more warmer than the fire.. No, that’s fucking stupid._  “It’s better than being out there” Levi said as he looks back at Erwin. He blinks twice, confused. Erwin has a smirk on his face.

 

Erwin: so, what’s your big plan for today?  –Erwin reaches out to wipe the cream away off Levi’s lip with his thumb-

Levi, stunned:  … Scold you… -he says softly that Erwin could barely hear him- … _Think before you speak, idiot.._

Erwin: What?, does the soup taste that bad?

Levi: This mission is going terrible… –keeping his eyes on the fire-

Erwin: ah.. Can’t argue with you on that..

Levi takes another sip from his soup and there’s a little silence between them..

Erwin: How about this then.. –Erwin hands him a card from his pocket-   

Levi: This is a coupon… for a very expensive.. restaurant

Erwin: Someone gave it to me this morning.. I receive many gifts and offers, but I never have the actual time to use them and I thought it’d be nice if you go in my place

Levi keep staring at Erwin and looks mildly lost and Erwin can’t help but laugh.

Erwin: You’re unbelievably cute –he says as he bumps Levi’s arm slightly with his elbow-

Levi.-opens his mouth but closes it again- .. Thanks

                                                      

There’s another pause, Levi shoves the card on his pocket and both eat a little bit more quietly..

 

Levi: … So.. you like me?

Erwin: Hm? –Glares at Levi with mouth full with food-

 

_He looks like a chipmunk_ (Thanks Levi)

 

Levi, realizing what he just asked:.. Uh-no, not like that, I mean-

Erwin: hmm-            

 

_Stop moaning.._

 

Erwin: Of course -smirks- If you casually cross path with a stray cat following you, wouldn’t you stop just to pet it?

Levi: Did you just call me a cat?

Erwin: -chuckles- Always awake

 

_You’re always awake too_

 

Erwin: fluffy hair –continues talking as he puts the empty plate down- No sense of personal space

 

_Your hair is fluff-.._

 

Levi: hey, you’re the one wh-

 

Mike walks in and tells Erwin the rains is stopping and he can sense danger approaching. Erwin stands up, Levi does the same and follows Erwin outside.

 

_Shit.. I wanted to stay a little bit more_

Erwin: Levi!.. let’s go back together –jumping on his horse-

 

   

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

The Rain started over but the gate was just a few meters away. Once they rushed inside Erwin told everyone else to go home. it was almost hard to listen to his voice under the storm

 

Erwin: Well –focusing his eyes on Levi, who was waiting on his horse right by his side- How about we stop at my place and I invite you a drink?

Levi: In case you haven’t notice, my ass is wet and covered in mud from slipping earlier, not to mention both of us look like drowned rats

 Levi felt himself go colder and he regrets it immediately, mumbling to himself but Erwin couldn’t hear him. 

 

_Think before you speak, for one time in your whole life_

 

Erwin: my bathroom is all yours -smirks-

 

_Uh… He took it well_

____________________________________________________

 

 

_He lives in a mansion.._

 

The house wasn’t really that impressive, Levi was just kinda broke or else, he was used to the boring-looking barracks with any kind of decoration.

 

_Not so different from his office uh.. Tons of books everywhere.. Old man_

 

Erwin: All right. -Erwin interrupted Levi’s thoughts, throwing his wet green coat on the ground and taking off the 3dmg. Levi does the same thing- Don’t worry, someone will check our equipment in the morning. Leave it there..

 

Levi: So you Do have assistants?.. _I said that out loud_

 

Erwin: I usually do it myself but with this rain.. –He said, closing the window and heads upstairs- I don’t think we’d be needing it anytime soon.. Come, let me show you the bathroom!

 

Levi follows his step while looking around like a curious kid. They reached the second floor and turn right.. _So many paintings.. Could that be his famil-_ he didn't notice Erwin stopped walking to open the bathroom door and Levi launches himself forward and crashes into Erwin's back-

 

Erwin: Oh!?..Are you okay?

Levi: Yes… -holding his nose- Yes, sorry I was.. Your house smells really nice.. _…tch, Shut up clumsy bastard_

Erwin: It’s my father’s.. I don’t come here very often.. –Looks around-

 

Levi noticed Erwin’s expression changed.. he looked a little sad

 

Erwin: -clears his throat and smiles again– Feel like home and strip down, Levi

_Strip d-?.._

 

Erwin: I’ll bring you a towel –continues as he walk into another room, Levi guessed that was the bedroom-

 Levi glances down and flushes. Walks into the bathroom and closes the door but didn’t lock it. _I’m being ridiculous..._ He thought while filling up the bathtub with warm water. He accepted the fact that Erwin makes him feel nervous and clumsy.. _Idiot .._ but why?

 

Erwin slightly knock on the door twice with his knuckle, Levi opened it again, he was already undressing, hi shirt was half unbuttoned. Erwin handed him the towel and Levi took it “Got it- oh” Levi said as he also saw A big t-shirt, socks and shorts that would obviously make Levi’s legs look like noodles “uhh-”

 

Erwin: You’re not going to walk around the house naked, are you?... it’s not like it’d bother me at all, of course.

Levi: Are you gonna let me spend the night here?.. _Don’t change the subject, Idiot._

Erwin: If you want to go back outside in this rain, go ahead. – I’m not stopping you -He smirks, as he reaches the door handle, keeping eye contact with Levi the entire time-

Levi: Oh yeah.. The drinks you promised. .. _I’m terrible.._

 

Erwin closed the door, Levi could hear him softly chuckling in the distance

 

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

Twenty minutes later Levi was clean, dry and wrapped in Erwin's gigantic clothes, except for the socks. Mr Blue eyes was nowhere to be found. _Where did he go now?._. _Is he in the kitchen?._. He wasn't. There was a bottle of wine already open on the table, with two cup of glasses and an oil candle.. _It’s already late_ … He thought, staring at the outside scenery..

The bottle was missing some wine .. _. He didn’t wait for me, bastard_. He thought while putting the bottle back in the table.

Levi Proceeds to light the oil candle and hears Erwin’s footsteps approaching.

Erwin: You were faster than me! –says happily-

Levi turned around and looked surprised, Erwin also showered. He was wearing casual clothes but still, attractive and masculine.. His unbrushed hair looked softer, He could tell since Erwin absently pushed it back with his hand.. _He looks fucking cute.._ Levi thought.

Levi: I assume this house has two bathrooms

Erwin: A personal one in the bedroom and the one you used, yes -smiling-

Levi: Fancy -putting both hands insides his pockets- Thanks for the baggy clothes

Erwin: You’re welcome! –he says as he sits on the table and pours wine into both glasses- Wait, that wasn’t really what I-.. I mean, I’m sorry for not giving you something smaller to wear

 

Levi lets out a little chuckle sound but looks away and tried to cover it up with his hand but Erwin saw a genuine smile on Levi's face. He was enchanted and almost drops the bottle of wine. It was the first time he would see Levi smiling.

 

Erwin: That’s so cute.. An illegal.

Levi glances back at Erwin, whose mouth was hanging open

Levi, looking self-conscious: What? 

Erwin:.. Nothing -his own reaction makes him laugh, he looks up at Levi again and takes a sip from his glass-

 

Confused, he shook his head a bit to the side with a grumpy expression “What?.. you’re making fun of how I look..”

Erwin: No

Levi: You are.. _Mr Blue eyes_

Erwin: You’re cute.. –Erwin’s voice was softer than before-

 

_.. Oh.._                                  

 

There’s a little pause.

Levi, licked his lips while walking up to him and grabbing his cup of glass: You’re drunk already

Erwin: -frowns and the wrinkles on his nose make him look adorable- This is my first sip!

 

_Liar.._ Levi thought while drinking from his glass, he could sense that Erwin was keeping his eyes on him.

 

Erwin: Levi.. Remember the first time we shake hands properly?

Levi: How to forget –Staring at his cup- wait, we didn’t.. You pulled me into a hug

Erwin: I did! –he says, proudly-... How did you feel about it?

Levi: What’s with the question?

Erwin: well, I remember clearly that you didn't want to pull away

Levi: So I was right, you’re drunk

 

Erwin tilts his head to the side teasing Levi _… He looks like a puppy… and_ _a very somnolent one.._

 

Levi: -sighs-

Levi: No one ever gave me a hug before _…_

 

_I said it_ –he thought as he pours more wine in both cups and glares at Erwin-

Erwin looked a little surprised for a moment but warmly smiles at Levi again:

_Shit.. I shouldn’t h-.. He’s blushing_

Erwin drinks his wine in one sip, stands up and Holds Levi’s face gently with both hands. Levi felt so dumb. His head was so tiny between Erwin’s massive hands but he liked the feeling...  _He’s fucking huge.._ “What are you doing?” Levi said in a very calm tone, but his face was turning red.

Erwin: What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?                                  

Levi, sarcastically: ..I’m in your home.. Drinking your wine?... Wearing your clothes

Erwin: Yeah..  –His hands go down to Levi’s shoulders- “Fate works in mysterious ways, right?”

Levi: What was in the wine, Erwin? You’re creeping me out

Erwin -chuckles and buries his face in his hands- “I’m very tired” he adds and **breathes**  deeply

_..now I feel bad_

Erwin sits down again & Levi walks up to him a little closer, pushed Erwin’s hair back with both hands all the way to the back of his head. Erwin blushes from the sudden gesture, and stares surprised at Levi with his mouth slightly open.

Levi:…. I think you should go to bed –he demands-       

 

 

             

Erwin: “We”..

 

 

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

_Erwin won't stop using the term 'abreast' and then staring me in the eye like he's daring me to laugh_

 

_Erwin: -_ snorts- c’mon

Levi: I told you.. it’ll be hard to make me laugh

 

Both were chilling in Erwin’s bed, Erwin was comfortably laying there while Levi was sitting by his right side. It was around midnight and the rain was stopping slowly

 

Erwin: You did in the kitchen! –he says, trying to reach Levi’s ribs with his hand-

Levi: -stops Erwin’s hand- you’re acting like a baby

Erwin: -yawns- so you just admitted I’m a baby…

Levi: If that’s a compliment for you, I’m okay with it

They stare at each other quietly, Levi heard the raindrops hit the window and remembered it was still raining. He looked back at Erwin’s eyes, who was almost falling asleep.

He was still holding Erwin’s hand. Gently caressing the scar with his thumb and makes a frustrated noise

Erwin: Now I have something that will always bring you to my mind

Levi: That’s creepy.. –Erwin chuckles- I mean.. I hurt you

Erwin: I don’t see it that way –said softly-

Levi: I’m sorry, Erwi-

Erwin sat up and leaned over to meet Levi, their faces were centimeters away from each other's. Levi didn’t move, but his eyes were wide open and pouty while Erwin was looking down at Levi’s lips

Levi: What are you doin-....I thought you wanted to sleep

Erwin: I want to do something first

 

_Don’t look at his lips, don’t look at his l- Shit.._ He could feel Erwin’s breath on his skin, the smell of wine felt nice. Levi’s heart started racing, he thought Erwin could hear it but Erwin seemed so calm that Levi was jealous.. _He’s just drunk_.. he thought trying to make up his mind, So many things were going through it

 

Erwin: if you don’t want me to kiss you, you can punch me in the face –looks up to meet Levi’s eyes-

Levi: Are you into kinky shit

Erwin: Language..

Levi: Damn you.. Do it

Erwin: What if I want you to do it first

Levi: -grunts- This would be a good time for you to waggle your eyebrows, asshole

-Erwin breathes through a reluctant smile-

Levi: How is that you're so calm?

Erwin: I am not

 

Erwin's hair, his eyes and everything about him was killing him..  He looked too pretty that Levi was reconsidering what Erwin said earlier.. _I'm gonna punch you.._ He almost didn't hear what Erwin said

 

Erwin: .. Feel it -he says as he grabs Levi's hand and places it on his chest so Levi could fee his heartbeat-

It was beating fast but not as much as his.. Anyways, now Levi was more focus on how big Erwin’s chest was.

 

Their eyes meet again..

Levi closed them and leaned forward, finally their lips met in a soft delicate kiss. Levi didn’t move at all and Erwin could feel him shaking between kisses, so he gently put his arm on Levi’s back and started rubbing it. That comforted him. A few seconds later Levi pushed Erwin by his shoulder, just a little to take some air. He was almost completely pushed against the bed.

 

Erwin: I’ve been wanting to do that all afternoon –smirks again-

Levi: Coward

Erwin: Who are you to judge? -he says and kisses Levi again-

Levi: hmmp-

Erwin: -separates from him- pardon me?

Levi grunts softly: I’ll tell you later..

 

Levi gives in and lays his back on the bed Erwin kisses his neck a few more times and suddenly Erwin lets his body fall on top of Levi, completely.

 

Erwin wasn’t moving, Levi opened his eyes confused. He could feel Erwin’s breathing on his neck become deeper...

 

Levi: Hey..?

 

Levi clicked his tongue in dismay and said "you're such a fucking teaser, Erwin, stop fooling around!"

 

Erwin was asleep.

 

Levi: You gotta be kidding me..

Erwin: -snoring softly-..

 

_Tch.._

Levi staring at the roof .. _Should I move him?._ He thought, but he also didn’t want to, Erwin was crushing him but.. it also felt nice.

 

A few seconds later, Levi gently pushes Erwin to the side and puts a pillow under his head, making sure he wouldn’t wake up. He looked indeed exhausted, probably staying up just for Levi but Erwin works non-stop every day and Levi thought it would be nice to finally let him have some rest.

 

After covering himself and Erwin with the futon, Levi layed right next to him, staring at Erwin’s face _.. bushy eyebrows.. Is like his face was being invaded by caterpillars_.. He said as he gently rubs one with his finger..

 

Surprisingly, it didn't take too long for him to fall asleep too..

 

____________________________________________________

 

The morning sun filtering through the window, Erwin slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Levi, who was clinging to his arm like a koala, complete asleep. Erwin grinned sleepily.

 

Erwin: Levi…

Levi: hm?.. –he murmured and immediately buried his face between Erwin’s shoulder and the bed- Don’t look at me..

Erwin: -lazy laughs- sorry I woke you up -kissing Levi’s head and whispers _-_.. I need to pee

Levi didn’t reply, the night before felt like a good dream, but he was still there, by Erwin’s side, waking up with him and hugging him... It was a nice feeling. He was embarrassed and blushing again.

Levi: This is my payback.. You’re not going anywhere –Clings to Erwin’s arm harder-

Erwin: -Levi’s raspy voice sends Erwin to heaven- What?

Levi: for falling asleep last night..

Erwin: Oh, I know.. I’m very sorry –Kisses Levi’s head again and squeezes his thigh gently with the same arm Levi is clinging to-

Levi -moves his head up a little to meet Erwin’s eyes- Did I sleep all night?

Erwin: I think we slept for about 2 hours.. Good morning Mr grumpy pants..

 

Levi frowns, but doesn’t reply _.. I never called him Mr blue eyes out loud.. did I?.._

 

Erwin turned over to him, snuggled him closer, wrapping his arms around his tiny body.

Levi: How long have you been awake?

Erwin: Not long… Levi, I have a confession to make –putting his chin on top of Levi’s head-

Levi: If you peed your pants I’m gonna kick you out of the bed

Erwin: No!, god, stop reminding me that I need to pee

Levi, feeling Erwin’s chest rumbles with laughter: … How about we go for breakfast first?.. I’m hungry

Erwin: Are you avoiding an important conversation? -Digs his fingers into Levi’s ribs-

Levi squeals, pulls Erwin away and stands up: What the hell, Erwin!?

Erwin: So you ARE ticklish

Levi: Go to pee or I’ll make you wet the bed!

Erwin: Alright! alright –laughs and stands up- it’s so much fun to see you angry, you’re adorable! –Walks into the bathroom-

Levi: I regret you

 

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

Levi found himself in front of a table that was next to the bed, on the top there were a pair of glasses.. _ha_.. _nerd_ … -putting the glasses on- _I can’t see shi-_

 

Erwin, peeking from the bathroom door like school girl: Hey, Levi.. How about we take a bath together?

Levi, puts the glasses back on the table but didn’t turn his head over: Don’t be such a pervert, don’t you have to do commander stuff today?

Erwin, walking up to him quietly: We have time –says in a flirty tone and picks Levi up from behind-

Levi freaks out again: You bastard! Don’t creep on me like that ever again!!

Erwin, doesn’t reply, sits Levi on the table, his back was completely against the wall, he had nowhere to go. Erwin leaned forward and gently massages his thighs with both hands.

Levi blushing: You’re way too confident… -his hands were trying to push Erwin by the shoulders.. or acting like it. In fact, he was trying to hide the feeling that he’s actually enjoying Erwin’s behavior- Did you forget that I tried to kill you a few weeks ago?

Erwin: But you didn’t

Levi: You’re lucky you’re charming..

Erwin: Last night you said “I’ll tell you later”. Are you going to talk now?

Levi: what? –Erwin was rubbing his hands on Levi’s thighs, all the way up into his shorts with no decency, it was hard to focus on the conversation-

Erwin: -squeezes his thighs-

Levi: Fine..  -Chuckles and leans forward, pressing his forehead against Erwin’s left shoulder-

Erwin: Does that tickles you? -Kissing his neck-

Levi: It does!, shut up it and listen!! All this time I wanted your attention, but I did not know how to approach you... I guess I'm a disaster

Erwin: A cute disaster –whispers into Levi’s ear and bites it-

Levi: Stop torturing me.. –he says and nudges Erwin’s knee with his toe, Erwin laughs-

 

They kissed again. Erwin hums in satisfaction while pressing his lips against Levi’s, whose hands are already messing up Erwin’s hair. Erwin Picked him up with one arm, Levi clings to him with both legs around Erwin’s waist and hands scratching his nape.

 

Erwin throws him in bed and Levi lifts his own shirt to take it off, but gets stuck halfway _Fuck!_. Meanwhile, Erwin crawls between Levi’s legs and leans down to kiss Levi’s chest. Levi could hear him laughing while doing so.

 

Levi: You fucker, Help me!

Erwin ignored him, licking Levi's stomach, his belly button, and his abdominals and adding “You always smell really nice, Levi”

Levi moaned loudly with his head and hands still trapped on the shirt, he tried to sit up but Erwin pushed him back with one arm on his chest..

Levi grunting: I’m not talking to you! –He says and suddenly feels when Erwin takes his shorts away of a snatch-

Levi didn’t struggle with the shirt this time, he swallowed saliva and hears Erwin saying “you’re hard” in a playful tone

Levi: Fuck off –his breathing was faster than before-

Erwin: I’m having a spectacular view

 

Levi was just wondering where did Erwin go, since he felt how Erwin stood up from bed but it wasn’t for too long. He felt Erwin's presence crawling on the bed again and helped him take that shirt off his head.

 

Erwin was complete naked on top of him, staring down at his face with that usual smile on him

 

Levi Flushes.

 

Erwin: Sorry.. That was selfish of me  

Levi’s heart is still racing, he wraps both legs around Erwin’s waist and brings him down to him. Their bodies are touching

Levi: hurry up –grabbing Erwin’s head with both hands and panting- Erwin.. I’m begging you

Erwin kisses Levi roughly and pushes his tongue into his mouth until they're both out of air, when Levi breaks apart, Erwin dives all-in and Levi moans loudly.

Erwin: Levi.. You’re shaking – he continues-

Levi: Keep going.. –gently biting his lower lip whole keeping his eyes completely closed. He didn’t care about Erwin’s hands creeping around his body. Squeezing the pillow on his head with both hands-

 

Erwin held Levi’s waist with both arms tightly, Levi glared at him and said "You're so fucking huge, Erwin!-” and moaned again once Erwin’s started jerking him off.

 

Erwin, blushing: You’re so sensible

 

Levi was drowning with thoughts. He lost his virginity and all this time he thought it would be scary. He thought laying down with such strong and intimidating man like Erwin would be a challenge but, he’s actually tender and sweet. Hell, he’s enjoying it, even more knowing Erwin is doing all the job and he’s not worrying about screwing things up. His thoughts were interrupted again when Erwin groaned loudly “you-bastard” Levi said, Erwin finished and Levi was pissed.

 

Levi: You came first.. Too fucking fast

Erwin: I’m sorry –panting and kissing Levi’s chest- You’re driving me crazy

Levi growls, grabbing Erwin by the hair, he’s still hard and Erwin knew that. Erwin had a mischievous smile across the face

Levi: No!.. with your hand

Erwin: Then hurry

Levi Don’t give me that bullshit –he says while staring the other way, avoiding eye contact, which obligates Erwin to invade Levi’s neck with more kisses and little bites-

 

 

Once Levi is done, he lets out a sigh of relief staring at the roof with his eyes wide open, Erwin rest on the bed next to him, biting his lower lip and admiring Levi’s body. When he looks up again, Levi is staring back at him. Very grumpy, that makes him happy.

Erwin: Are y-

Levi: Shit, I just remembered something

Erwin: What?.. –Concerned-

Levi: The coupon you gave me, I left it inside my jeans…

Erwin: ..

Levi: It’s probably all ruined..

The bed trembles thanks to Erwin’s deep laughter.

 

Levi, covers Erwin’s mouth with his tiny hand: Shut up, idiot! I’m serious!

 

Erwin: -kisses Levi’s palm- I can give you another one

Levi: Tch..  the one you gave me was special. It was the first gift I’ve ever receive from you

Erwin: Oh, Levi.. –Ruffles his hair-

Levi flushes and buries his face on the pillow.

Erwin: Let's go for breakfast.

 

____________________________________________________

 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it all, folks!. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you liked it! ♥
> 
> My twitter: @Levismoon


End file.
